coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8518 (21st November 2014)
Plot Michelle threatens to leave Steve unless he gives her an answer. He can't put his feelings into words and ends up saying nothing. Michelle leaves in tears. Liz is stunned when Michelle tells her she and Steve are finished. Michael and Gavin don't know what to say to each other. Liz thinks Michelle and Steve's problems are a storm in a teacup but Michelle is convinced Steve doesn't want her anymore. Gavin agrees to hear Michael out. Norris and Rita make it to the depot just before closing time but the parcel is still on the van and he's told to come back tomorrow. At the party, Dev introduces Julie to his golfing friend, Dominic Saul. Michelle is astonished when Steve wishes her good luck for the future, showing no sign of upset over her leaving. Michael asks Gavin for forgiveness at walking out. Gavin doesn't know what to say to him and leaves. Gary comforts Anna when she has a private sob about losing the house. Michelle goes to stay with Carla and pours her heart out to her. Kylie gets a text from Callum, but deletes it without reading it. Michael thinks his meeting with Gavin didn't go well but Gavin messages him to arrange another meeting tomorrow. Julie is jealous when Dominic teases Dev about his secret girlfriend who cancelled on him. He tells Julie it was Mary but she ditches him for Dominic and exchanges phone numbers with him. Michelle wishes there'd been another woman as at least she'd know where she stood. Lloyd tries to talk sense into Steve but Steve brushes it off. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Morris Grieves - Jamie Honeybourne *Dominic Saul - Adam Astill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Crow Delivery Services *Unknown hotel Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle delivers Steve an ultimatum, either he tells her what’s wrong or she is leaving him; Dev grows quietly jealous when he introduces Julie to his golfing friend Dominic and they hit it off; Kylie receives a text from Callum, but quickly deletes it. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,920,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2014 episodes